Echoes of Pain
by ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness
Summary: Galinda and the gang had always thought themselves to be above anyone else below their status. They had no qualms in tearing a person apart, and walking away whilst the victim picked up the pieces. Their favorite victim, a Miss Elphaba Thropp, had always been the subject to their abusive tricks. But when one trick goes to far, can Galinda and the gang be able to right the wrong?


Warning: this one-shot deal with cutting, and suicide. If you don't like this content, please don't read. This one-shot had been posted before, but I had taken it down, due to how badly it had been written. So I hope that this time, it has come out a lot better. Please review and thank you for reading.

Summary: After an innocent trick is played can Galinda and the Gang deal with the consequences?

_It's caving in around me  
what I thought was solid ground  
I tried to look the other way  
But I couldn't turn around  
_

Elphaba stood alone in the bathroom, the lights flickering eerily behind her. Glass and blood littered the floor, sparkling, glistening within the velvety light. Her emerald skin, a roadmap of deep and long lacerations, stained with blood, danced against torn and ripped emerald skin. Silent screams of the chaos that had taken place but moments ago, echo amongst the soft flickers of light, darting in and out of the half destroyed room.

_You whore! You used me! Go to Hell where an abomination like you belongs!_

_You have no soul! Your demon spawn, the Unnamed God hates those born from darkness!_

_Whore!_

_Slut!_

_Faggot!_

Trembling broken fingers rise up, and tangle within tangled, ebony tresses. Screams of insanity fill the room, ricocheting, and cracking, against the sea of glass and blood, as emerald fingers curl beneath the cascading waterfall of ebony lace. Sadistically, the emerald witch pulls out fistfuls of black hair, her dark chocolate eyes; absent of light or life, watch as thick strands fall to the blood soaked ground.

_Yero…would you…would_

_Fae…what is it?_

_Do you want to come up?_

_It's OK for you to hate me  
for all the things I've done  
I've made a few mistakes  
But I'm not the only one_

Her dark, chocolate eyes stare vacantly, back at the cracked mirror, her long raven tresses are a tangle of glass, and blood; giving the emerald beauty a wild, almost animalistic look. Broken emerald fingers, covered in blood, hair, and cuts, rise up towards the shattered glass. Trembling, they softly touch the icy cold surface of the silver mirror. Eerie, spider web like cracks, split across the silvery surface, marred in beauty by pearls of crimson blood.

An eerie symphony of splatters made from fat drops of blood by an invisible maestro, drip into the sink, staining the once pristine porcelain surface, echo within the silent room, pounding loud within the emerald girl's ears.

Brokenly, the verdant witch's eyes never leave the sick, twisted depravity of her own reflection, mirrored back at her by the shattered glass. Her eyes blindly skim over the surface of her skin, her wretched skin that since birth had brought nothing but pain and misery. A small smile, graces slender, torn lips, as she continues to stare blindly, back at her mutilated reflection, as echoes of the past, start to bubble within her mind.

_You're the reason she's dead! You killed your mother, crippled your sister! You're a monster, a soulless beast sent to rip this family apart!_

_You deserve all that the Unnamed God bestows upon you!_

_Your my whore now! Your body belongs to me!_

The sickening echoing sound of skin slapping hard against skin, pulses beneath the green girls temples, making her world spin violently beneath her watery gaze, the twisted feel of _that man's _hands upon her body, roaming up her sides, down her back, to caress her buttocks, to the hidden garden between her legs.

Violent trembles assault her body, as the voices of the past, encircle her already broken mind. Screaming, Elphaba fists her hands tight against her ears, hoping, praying, to block out the noises.

_You are such a hypocrite!_

_I hate you! You know nothing about me!  
Whore! Fuck all who would dare wish to venture to the Valley of Death, hidden between your legs!_

_Monstrous aberration, no one could ever love you!_

_Galinda! What in Oz are you doing!_

_Step away from the ledge  
I'm coming down  
_

Instantly, her eyes snap open at the sound of her forbidden lover's name, and almost robotically, Elphaba, the Artichoke, the Aberration of Shiz University, let loose a guttural scream; animalistic, and insane, splintering the darkness, and shattering the silence embellished within the room. Instantly, an emerald fist slams into the mirror, breaking it completely. Insanity, glistened within chocolate orbs, as Elphaba watched the glistening shards stained in crimson blood, and shred of emerald flesh, crash to the ground.

_Whore, slut, freak! _

_No one could love you!  
Who would want to touch that?_

Hard sobs fill the room. Slowly, Elphaba lifts her eyes up to the now shattered mirror. Small fragments of glass remain emblazoned within the silver frame, distorting the green girl's reflection within the cracked, spider web cracks spreading fast across the silver surface.

Slowly, the fist that had once gone through the mirror rises fisted, up against her mutilated chest. Small pieces of glass lay embedded deep, within the blood soaked skin, dying it an almost sickening rustic color.

_Freak_

_Whore_

_Slut_

_Faggot!_

_Go to Hell!  
Die already and leave us at peace!_

Screaming, Elphaba's fist pounds violently against her chest. Hard sobs wrack her body, making her tremble, and her vision to spin violently beneath her. Her knees give beneath her, sending her to topple into the sea of glass and broken dreams.

Slight winces, dart across her face, as the shattered glass, pierce's her flesh, making a cascade of blood to spill onto the ground, drowning the glass beneath its slippery surface.

_Murderer_

_Devils spawn_

_Unholy creature of darkness!_

The world spins before her eyes, as her life's blood spills before her, coating her legs. Her eyes, vacant of life, stare at the bubbling liquid, churning beneath her. Robotically, the broken angel reaches out, dipping two emerald fingers into the intoxicating goo, and bringing her bloodstained fingers up closer to her trembling eyes.

Slowly, Elphaba slides her fingers back and forth, allowing the warm, sticky liquid to slide between the meats of her forefinger and thumb. In that instant, a thought blossoms within her mind, as her eyes slowly dance back to the pristine wall, untainted, by the violence, the insanity.

_I could never be  
what you want me to be  
you pulled me under  
to save yourself_

Months prior to the decent into insanity, Elphaba and her roommate Galinda Upland, had expectantly reached an impasse; one that, in truth, neither girl had ever dreamed of reaching. The whole incident, of course, ended up being completely coincidental. For Elphaba had left hours after another infamous screaming match between her and her blonde roommate, to flee to the safety that only the Library could provide.

In truth, it wasn't the argument that had gotten Elphaba all a flutter, it was the closeness the blonde had unconsciously made, whilst in the throes of throwing insulting names, and insults at one another. Galinda, not watching where she had stepped, ended up standing toe-to-toe with the green girl, her face, mere inches from her own, her lips, but a breathe away.

Oh how Elphaba stared, trembling as her eyes remained locked, on the blonde's tempestuous lips. Those luscious lips the green aberration yearned to taste, to press against her own dry, cracked lips in the hopes of eliciting a small, sensual moan of ecstasy.

Oh she could feel the blonde's sweetened breath, flush against her own, the velvety smell of lilacs wafting off her pearl white skin, her lithe curls, caressing her milky white shoulder. It was all too much, much too much for the emerald witch. And in her haste, she had turned and fled, leaving the blonde perplexed, and a bit flushed.

Once she felt it safe to return back to the dorm, Elphaba, silently, made her way back through the hedgmaze of Shiz ground, head downcast, hidden beneath the folds of her ebony hood, hoping, that none of the other students would recognize her.

Of course, that hope shattered the instant the laughing, guttural laugh of one Avaric Tenmeadows filled her ears. In an instant, one of the man's slimy hands grabbed her around the waist, the other, curled around her hood. With a flick of the wrist, Elphaba was spun back around to crash hard, against Avaric's muscled chest, while the hood of her cloak fell gracefully onto her shoulders.

"Let me go" pleads Elphaba, trying, fighting hard to keep the fear from her voice.

"Now why would I want to do that?" laughs Avaric, the putrid smell of heavy Ale, staining his breath, and making Elphaba wrinkles her nose in disgust.

He was drunk, that much was obvious, which only made the green girls fear rise within her stomach. The sound of distant laughter left her rigid, as her dark, chocolate eyes darted across the field of emerald, and darkness.

One by one, three boys from on campus slowly dissolved out of the darkness, each holding a wicked sneer, as their drunken eyes drink in the green girl held captive within Avaric's strong grip.

"Let me go Avaric!" screams Elphaba.

"Or what…you'll spell me?" laughs Avaric.

Enraged and scared for her life, Elphaba starts to struggle harder within Avaric's grip. Smiling, Avaric tightens his grip around Elphaba's slender waist. With one hard yank, Avaric forces Elphaba's lips to crash against his own.

"What in Oz are you doing!" shrieks Elphaba, after pulling herself away.

"What does it look like were doing" laughs Avaric.

Elphaba watches horrified, as Avaric and the others loosen the leather buckle of their belts. Drunken lust gleams within the other three's eyes, as they near the emerald witch.

"No!" screams Elphaba.

A hard strike against her face sends Elphaba tumbling roughly to the ground. Instantly, an emerald hand flies up to her cheek, pulsing in pain and quivering. A small stream of blood drips down her cut cheek to crest at her chin, before splattering to the ground, and disappearing within the emerald blades of grass.

"Now I was going to go easy on you…but since you insist on being rough" sneers Avaric.

The gleam of a knife, flashes before her peripheral vision, before all four hulking bodies lunge towards her, tackling the emerald beauty to the ground.

"No…no…No!"

_You will never see  
What's inside of me  
I pulled you under just to save myself_

Blood dripped from various laceration marks dug deep into her emerald flesh. The words, tags made by her assailants, marking her as their property, proclaiming her used, trash, and unholy.

Wincing, Elphaba's fingers traced over the words, carved deep into her flesh 'Slut, whore' those were the words Avaric and his friends had sliced deep into her flesh, ensuring the words would forever be scarred into her flesh, even after the wounds healed. Large black and blue bruises adorned every patch of exposed emerald flesh. Her raven tresses were a mess of tangles and blades of grass. And a throbbing pain from between her legs almost brought tears, to the normally stoic, and hard heartened woman.

Slowly, Elphaba rose to her feet, and wobbled weakly back to her dorm, biting her tongue with each step in order to prevent a whimper, or cry of pain to escape her torn lips.

_Was there ever any question  
on how much I could take?  
You kept feeding me your bullshit  
_ Once Elphaba made it back to her dorm; she was greeted with a sight she never thought to bear witness too. For on the bed, sat the Gillikinese princess, a bloodied razor gripped tight between two fingers. Rows of crimson lines darted across milky white thighs. The look in the blonde's eyes, screamed of pain, of silent misery that not even her supposed "friends" would ever guess the Gillikinese beauty held deep within her fragile heart.

_Angrily, Elphaba storms over to Galinda's side, where the perky blonde sits rigid, and her dark cerulean eyes glare back at her, almost daring her to steal back the bloody razor._

_Dark chocolate remained fixated of the hidden pain; the blonde princess of the Gillikin had kept hidden from everyone, her boyfriend, the Charmed Ones, and including her green roommate. No one, not even her family, had ever suspected the blonde beauty to be into self-mutilation. Nor had they ever figured her to be a prisoner to Depression._

Mechanically, Elphaba rises on wobbly legs, her eyes; empty of any emotion or recognition, stare at the shattered mirror. Stumbling, Elphaba makes her way to the mirror. Losing her balance, Elphaba stumbles forward. Reaching out, both her broken fingers grip the wall, preventing her descent to the floor.

Heavy breathes fill the air, as a trembling hand slides across the wall, to clutch desperately to the gilded edges of the broken mirror. Curling her fingers around the edge, Elphaba gives one pain filled grunt, as she forces the door to the hidden cabinet to open. Once open, green hands reach in, and grab at the various bottles lining the glass shelves.

Once acquiring all that she needs, Elphaba plummets to the ground, her legs unable to support her due to the large amount of blood loss.

One by one, nimble fingers pop open the various caps, before entwining around the bottle. Bringing the lips of the bottle up to her mouth, Elphaba hesitates only for a moment, before spilling swallowing the contents one by one.

_Hoping I would break  
is there anybody out there?  
Is there anyone who cares?  
_

_Angrily, Elphaba swats the razor out of Galinda's fingers, before reaching down, and tangling within the folds of the blonde's glittery pink dress; now stained in droplets of crimson diamonds. Hoisting her to her feet, Elphaba brings Galinda's face close to her own; her dark, chocolate eyes glare back into tear filled cerulean._

_ "You fool! Do you not realize the damage that your self-mutilation will cause! Do you even care about the detrimental effects such satisfactions of pain will cause to those who love you! Who care!" roars Elphaba, her temper getting the better of her. _

_ Elphaba would never admit it, but deep within her heart, the emerald witch held strong devotions of love and admiration for the blonde powder-puff. In truth, on most nights, Elphaba would stay up, and watch as Galinda softly snored away beneath her white, satiny sheets, and fluffy, and sickeningly pinkified comforter._

_ Oh how Elphaba wanted nothing more, than to crawl beneath the covers, wrap her emerald arms around the blonde's slender waist, and press her gently against her own body. To breathe in the intoxicating scent of blonde's Gillikin Rose shampoo, to feel her silky smooth skin pressed against her own vile, green. To taste her sweet nectar, to kiss her velvety lips, yes, these were all fantasies the green girl secretly kept locked within the prison of her own twisted mind._

_ "Why would you care? Your just a green freak who knows nothing of suffering! Now leave me be!" screams back Galinda, before slapping Elphaba hard across the face._

_ Dark chocolate glare icily back into dark cerulean. Placidly, Elphaba's fingers slowly unfurl around the blonde's slender arms. Oh how Elphaba wanted nothing more, than to hold the delicate blonde, wrap her protectively within her emerald arms, and kiss away her tears, and alleviate her pain._

_ With ought thinking, or second guessing her actions, Elphaba brings the blonde beauty against her body, before leaning down and pressing her lips against velvety pink._

_ At first, Galinda's body goes rigid, before slowly slacking. A low moan, slips past rose bud pink lips, making Elphaba's heart swell with desire, with hope._

_ Pulling away, Elphaba's dark, chocolate eyes stare tenderly, into soft cerulean. Her emerald hand rises up, and gently caresses the apple of Galinda's cheek, whiles the other, tenderly tangles within her golden locks._

_ "You silly girl…can't you see how much I care about you" smiles Elphaba softly._

_ "You" starts Galinda, but her words are soon cut off, as uncertainty, and a glimmer of horror, sparkles within her eyes._

_Instantly, Galinda writhes herself free from Elphaba's grasp. In one smooth motion, Galinda turns and flees the dorm, leaving Elphaba alone, scared, broken, and rejected._

Large crystal tears spilled from her chocolate eyes, as her loosely fisted hand, pounds against her chest, where her broken heart, weakly beats against mutilated green; the pain of that night, echoing deep within her broken soul.

Slowly, her eyes dance from the walls to the sea of blood and glass littered before her. Robotically, emerald fingers reach out, and grasp a large shard of glass, half poking out of the sea of blood. Bringing the shard up to her eyes she stares at it; her salvation, her release from this hellish existence, shimmering within the clutches of her hideodious verdant fingers.

Laughter soon fills the room, as the verdant witch blindly slices at her wrists, up to the knob of her elbow. Blood, spills like rivers from the large gash wounds, adding to the already sea of blood, bubbling beneath her.

Sprays of blood, cover her chest, and sprinkle her face from the ferocity of her slashes. The pain, each cut makes; an invisible kiss from a ghost, never reaches her broken mind. All she can feel, all she can see, is the ecstasy that each slash marks creates; a symphonic euphoria of twisted, sickening pleasure. With each slash, the insane laughter increases.

_ Weeks after the incident in the dorm room, Galinda had made sure to avoid her emerald roommate at all costs; even going so far as to wait, until Elphaba had fallen asleep, before entering the room, and retiring for the night._

_Most nights, she spent either sleeping in her friends ShenShen or Pfannee's room. Though most of the time, she spent it in her boyfriend's dorm._

_It broke Elphaba's heart, knowing that she had so easily, ruined the one thing that she had wanted the most in her life; a friend. Though the two hardly really called themselves 'friends' per say, the two were at least, tolerating each other, talking with one another politely on occasion. It was Elphaba's hope that this one small step, would eventually grow into something more. Now, now that hope was immediately shattered._

_Desperate to make amends, Elphaba left the safety of her dorm, in search for her secret love. It was a first for her, considering after her attack, she had rarely left the safety of her dorm. But for Galinda, Elphaba was willing to face down the Kumbricia Witch, in order to make it to her lover._

_After spending the better half of the day, searching the campus grounds, Elphaba had decided to make one last stop at Suicide Canal; a common spot for many couples of Shiz to go and "make out". It was secluded, and very romantic, with a gothic stone bridge overlooking the river, lines of Jupiter trees with fresh lavender and blue Stargazer Lilies in bloom, contrasting against shimmering emerald fields of clover._

_Is there anybody out there?_

As she neared, the beating of her heart_ instantly stilled within her chest, for standing beneath the canopy of emerald green, the resident green girl watched silently, her heart breaking with each heart wrenching beat, at the sight, playing out before her very eyes. _

_ Standing a few feet away, Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, giggles within the arms of the devilishly handsome Winkie Prince, her pixie nose pressed lightly against his own, as the two stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Her own milky white arms wrapped tenderly around his neck._

_ Fiyero whispers something into the blonde's ear, eliciting a sweet symphony of laughter to dance within the emerald witches' heart, increasing the already insufferable pain pulsing within, Tears brim against the edges of the green girl's eyes, as she watches as the blonde gracefully rises up on her tiptoes to press a tender kiss, to the Winkie Prince's lips._

_Oh My Oz…its so disgusting!_

_How could he do that without wanting to throw up!_

_She must have bewitched him…no one in their right mind, would want to touch her!_

_Skank_

_Whore!_

Slowly, Elphaba slinks away back into the shadows, as both Fiyero's and Galinda's moans dance within the mid summers breeze. The moans, reaching her ears, cracks her heart even more making the fissures spread across the crimson surface.

Hard trembled overtook the fragile green girl's body. Robotically, Elphaba backed away from the tender scene between two lovers, her dark, chocolate eyes never leaving the golden goddess, as her body seductively presses against Fiyero's. Light moans slip past Gillikin Rose tinted lips, as long, dark lashes flutter amidst the sea of pleasure, electrifying and igniting every nerve in the blonde's petite body.

Unable to take anymore, Elphaba swiftly turns on her heel, and runs back to the safety of her dorm. There, behind closed doors, she once again takes up the long forgotten razor; dull with tints of rust along the sharp, jagged edges, and slices deep into soft, emerald flesh. Alleviating the pain, and striking the emptiness from her heart.

_Is there anyone who cares?_

Silent tears of pain, of anguish, drip down her cheeks, burning the flesh beneath trails of red-hot liquid. The pain of the water is nothing compared to the pain echoing within her breaking heart. The weight of the truth, weighing heavy on her already damaged soul. Blindly, the broken witch slices deeper across her skin, sending sprays of blood to splatter the walls of the pristine bathroom.

The world around her spins, her limbs grow heavy, as the soul once heavy with burden, lightens with each cut, with each spill of her heinous blood. Her fingers trembling, weakly release the razor, The clatter made once the cold steel hits the floor, resounds off the walls in a far-away pitch, distances away. _  
_ The world spins faster, before her vision takes a deadly dive into the awaiting darkness, waiting to enfold the emerald witch in its seductive embrace. Broken promises of peace, of serenity, of peace from the constant pain, bantering against her mind, breaking her, chipping away one piece at a time of her heart.

_Please…sweet Lurline…please_

_ Elphie!_

_ Fae!_

_Is there anybody listening?  
Will they hear my final prayers?_

_The distant sound of panicked voices, screaming within the din of her mind, grow stronger, louder with each nauseating beat of her heart. The pain, once dull, pulses harder against her veins, as the heart buried deep within her chest, frantically beats to pump life giving blood, throughout her dying body._

_ Please Lurline…please_

_ Elphie what…what is it?_

_ Fae?_

_ Please…have mercy…on this broken soul…let me go…let me find peace…release me from this…hellish prison_

_ Oh Elphie_

_Hours later, and a pounding headache, Elphaba's eyes slowly flutter open. Her vision swims, before focusing on the image of Fiyero, the Dancing Through Life Winkie Prince, sitting beside her. His hands holding his head within his lap, his legs propped up on the chair legs. His beautiful wheat colored hair almost glowed in the soft flicker of candlelight._

_ In the distance, the object which started this wheel of destruction lays pressed against the sheets, enthralled in the realm of her dreams and fantasies. One silken arm drapes across her eyes, shielding them from the harsh rays of the candle light, the other, hangs limply off the bed. Her golden curls fan out around her pillow, rise and fall with each heavy breath._

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba; her voice was raspy and hoarse._

_Jumping, Fiyero slowly raises his head up, til dark sapphire stares worriedly, into dark chocolate. A small, relieved smile tugs at the sides of Fiyero's handsome face, once his eyes drink in the sight of the emerald beauty, staring back at him._

_ "Hey…how you feeling?" whispers Fiyero softly._

_ "My head…is pounding…aside from that I feel terrific" replies Elphaba sarcastically._

_ "You lost a lot of blood…I" abruptly, Fiyero stops, before regaining his composure, "we, were both really worried about you. Galinda was almost ready to carry you to the Shiz Hospital" laughs Fiyero._

_ Frowning, Elphaba slowly turns to face her roommate, and the woman who held her heart within the palm of her hands. _

_ "She…she what?" whispers Elphaba._

_ "Yeah…she was really worried about you…so much so that she was about to go and get Horrible Morrible to come and force me to take you into the hospital" chuckles Fiyero._

_ "Fast asleep in her dreams" whispers Elphaba, not hearing Fiyero at all._

_ "What was that?" asks Fiyero confused._

_ "Nothing" replies Elphaba. Giving the beautiful blonde one last stare, Elphaba weakly turns back to stare back at Fiyero. "Why are you here?"_

_ "Well…believe it or not, but I was worried about you too" smiles Fiyero sheepishly._

_ "You? Why?" asks Elphaba, frowning._

_ "You're my girlfriends best friend…and I…care…about….you" mumbles Fiyero._

_ "What?"_

_ "I care about you Fae" smiles Fiyero._

_ "You…care about me? The green aberration, the freak, the monster?" asks Elphaba, her voice rising with each demonic name ever given to her throughout her life._

_ "You're not any of those things Fae…your beautiful, smart, kind-hearted, passionate, vivacious, stubborn as all hell, and you have the biggest heart I've ever seen" _

_ "You…you called me Fae?" asks Elphaba confused._

_ "Well, you called me Yero" smiles Fiyero, a bit embarrassed at admitting not only his hidden nickname for the emerald enchantress, but his true feelings as well._

_ "It slipped" is all Elphaba can bring herself to say._

_In truth, Elphaba held feelings not only for the blonde, but for her boyfriend as well. She really couldn't explain why per say, as to why this boy, out of dozens she's encountered throughout her life, would make her heart flutter within her chest. _

_ She supposed that maybe; just maybe, it was due to the fact that, unlike any of the men she had known; including her own father, Fiyero was the only one who had been truly and honestly nice to her. Aside from the first day he arrived at Shiz and had tried to run her over._

_ Blushing, Elphaba turned away from Fiyero's gaze. This wasn't right; he was Galinda's, not hers. And besides, wasn't she in love with the blonde? Too many confusifying emotions to have to deal with, and her splitting headache wasn't helping much either._

_ "Do you not want me to call you that?" asks Fiyero, worried that her sudden distance was due to his own stupidity._

_ "No it's just" starts Elphaba, turning to face him once more._

_Slowly, Fiyero reaches out and cups Elphaba's cheek, the meat of his thumb, lovingly slides across her supple lips. Unconsciously, Fiyero closes his eyes, as the intoxicating smell of Night Blooming Jasmine fills his senses._

_ "What…what is it?" moans Fiyero. Slowly, Fiyero brings Elphaba's face closer to his own, until their lips hover but mere inches away from touching._

_Step away from the ledge  
I'm coming down  
_

An animalistic scream bounces off the blood splattered walls, as the green girl viciously beats at her chest, before turning and pounding on the walls. The skin on her knuckles crack against the pounding, making crimson blood to bubble to the surface, before dripping down her hand, her arm, and fall to the ground. Small pieces of plaster soon follow; skin embedded against the pieces.

Another scream, before a putrid mix of bile and blood rises up her throat. Lurching forward, Elphaba falls to her knees, as more of the red-hot liquid spills from her mouth. Hot tears sting at her eyes, as her stomach violently empties all its contents.

"Y…Yero…Glin" whispers Elphaba, her voice hoarse.

_For the first time in Elphaba's life, a person, a real person was kissing her! Not imaginary, not one of her daydreams, or dreams created in during her midnight slumbers, a real, actual person._

_ At first, Elphaba instinctively went rigid; the touch, the feel of someone's lips pressed volunteering against her own, a foreign to the touch. After a few seconds, her body relaxes, as Fiyero deepens the kiss, his thick fingers reach up, and tangle within her hair, forcing her body and lips to press harder against his own._

_ Unconsciously, Elphaba releases a low moan, as Fiyero's fingers lithely travel down her sides. Never, had anyone ever touched her so intimately, or at least welcoming. Sure she's been touched, she's been tasted by many, her father, the nasty old man who hid within his home back in Munchkinland, Avaric and his goons, but never had anyone ever elicited such feelings of euphoria to sparkle within her. Save for when her lips were pressed against the Gillikin beauty._

_ So wrapped up in the sweet seduction of the kiss, that neither Fiyero nor Elphaba had taken notice of the sleeping blonde behind them, had woken up. Silently, she watched as her boyfriend, and friend, enthralled in their passionate tryst, each fervently trying to gain control of the other's tongues._

_ Anger, rage, and betrayal bubbles within the blonde's heart. Tearing her eyes away, Galinda makes a silent vow, to break the emerald witch, to destroy her through and through. For no one, no one dared to take what Galinda Upland had already coveted. Those who did paid the ultimate price. And so too, would the emerald girl from Shiz._

_ After a long and grueling couple of weeks, Elphaba was finally fit enough to get up from the bed; after Fiyero made sure the green woman was feeling strong enough. Together, hand in hand, Fiyero guided Elphaba out of the dorm, and into the outside world._

_ Hanging back, Galinda watched, as Fiyero gently guided Elphaba over to a Cherry Blossom Tree. Reaching up, Fiyero plucked the delicate blossom from the branch, before carefully placing the flower in the sea of ebony silk._

_ She watched in silence, a plan forming within her mind. Smiling, Galinda quickly joined the others, smiling and giggling, even going to far as to help do the green girl's hair, to holding her hand and sitting close to her during their picnic._

_ Afterwards, Elphaba had whispered her farewell's before turning and returning back to the dorm. Fiyero watched her leave, a faraway look in his eyes as she disappeared up the stairs._

_ Clearing her throat, Galinda asked the question she already knew the answer to. And just as she predicted, Fiyero hung his head in shame, before bringing his eyes back up to stare into dark cerulean._

_ "Yes" whispers Fiyero ashamed._

_He never meant for this to happen, he had believed that he was falling in love with the blonde beauty. But after that night, of finding the emerald enchantress unconscious on the bathroom floor, barely alive, clinging to life, the feelings he thought he held for the blonde, awakened within his heart, as he watched her sleep beneath the covers._

_ He knew, in that instant, the moment when their lips had touched, that his heart really truly, belonged to Elphaba and Elphaba alone. She was his soul mate, his one true love. There was no denying it, nor trying to ignore it. For he knew deep in his heart, that the worst thing he could ever do, would be to try and ignore his feelings, and continue to string this innocent blonde along, giving her false hope for a future that would not come._

_ "I'm sorry Galinda" whispers Fiyero at last._

_ "Don't be FiFi. I had suspected you had feelings for her for a while" giggles Galinda._

_ "You…you what?" gasps Fiyero._

_ "You love her, I can see it in your eyes, and who am I…to stand in the way of true love"_

_ "Galinda" replies Fiyero._

_ "It's okay Fiyero…you two deserve each other…I really truly hope you two are happy" smiles Galinda._

_ "Thanks Glin" smiles Fiyero._

_ "Welcome…but if you break her heart…I'll kill you" warns Galinda._

_I could never be  
what you want me to  
you pulled me under  
to save yourself  
_

_The next day, Fiyero went to Elphaba and Galinda's shared dorm room, a bouquet of Poppies in hand. Galinda, having known that Fiyero would be by today to officially ask Elphaba out for dinner, had her green roommate answer the door. _

_ Elphaba, having not suspected the person on the other side to be Fiyero, literally jumped back from the door, stumbled and nearly fell. She was, after all, still a little weak._

_ "Fiyero…what in Oz are you doing here so early!" snaps Elphaba, after regaining her composure._

_ "I've come to ask-" starts Fiyero, after coughing into his hand and producing the bouquet of Poppies, which were, conveniently hidden behind his back. Course, what he was about to say gets cut off by Elphaba not only shutting the door, but turning and yelling for her roommate._

_ "Glin…your boyfriend is here for your date!"_

_ "Elphaba!" Cries out Fiyero._

_Stepping up to the door, Fiyero grabs at it, stopping the green girl from completely shutting it completely in his face. Pushing it open, Fiyero once again brings the half smashed bouquet of flowers up to Elphaba._

_ "These flowers are for you…and I'm actually here to ask you…out to dinner tonight" smiles Fiyero._

_ "Me!" squeaks Elphaba._

_At that moment, a pearl white hand reaches out from behind the door and grabs the bouquet. Appearing from behind the door, Galinda gives Fiyero a cheeky smile, before ripping the flowers free from Fiyero's grasp._

_ "She accepts, see you at eight!"_

_Before either Fiyero or Elphaba could respond, Galinda pulls her emerald friend into the room, before slamming the door shut in Fiyero's face. Sighing, Fiyero brushes a few strands of hair out of his eyes, before half turning away._

_ "Yeah…great…eight sounds great!"_

_Galinda had spent the whole rest of the day doing Elphaba's make-up, styling her hair, and picking out her outfit, and giving tips and tricks of the do's and don'ts of a date. __  
__ By the time eight o'clock came around, Elphaba was ready to leave the room, if only to get away from her overly bubbly roommate. Right at eight, Fiyero was there to escort Elphaba to dinner._

_ He had, being the gentleman he was, taken Elphaba to a local bistro just a few miles away from campus. At first, Elphaba had remained stiff, and silent, unsure really of what to say, and not entirely comfortable with the stares that came with being on a date with the Scandalicious Winkie Prince._

_ But, after a few drinks, and a couple gestures of reassurance, Elphaba finally started to relax. And as time went on, the both of them had fallen into comfortable conversations._

_ It surprised Elphaba, just how intelligent Fiyero was. For normally Fiyero did nothing but prove just how brainless he could be. To which Elphaba stated matter-of-factly that, no in all actuality he wasn't, it was just a show to hide a much deeper pain._

_ For Fiyero, it even surprised him at how easily he could confess things about himself, to Elphaba, without lying, or embellishing in some high fantasy story._

_ After dinner, Fiyero walked Elphaba back to the dorms. After thanking him for dinner, Elphaba stood nervous by the twin glass doors leading to her dorm. Her dark, chocolate eyes stared absently at the ground, too afraid to look Fiyero in the eyes. For the fear of seeing disgust, glimmer within his sapphire eyes._

_ Fiyero understood though why Elphaba was behaving the way she was. For during the dinner, Elphaba had even asked if this was just a cruel joke, or pity party that Fiyero and the rest of the "Charmed One's" were playing on her._

_ It took Fiyero by surprise to hear Elphaba question his motives for this date. But after Elphaba explained herself, feelings of guilt for past misdeeds, soon started to bubble to the surface. Even now, Fiyero could kick himself for the cruelty that he had shown this remarkable angel, standing before him._

_ Gently, Fiyero brought her face up so her eyes once again stared into his own. His other hand gently caressed her cheek._

_ "Elphaba, this is neither joke, nor pity date…I really truly wanted to go out with you. And now that I have, I've come to the conclusion that I want to have many more dates with you, to get to know you" replies Fiyero._

_ Stunned, Elphaba stared back at Fiyero shocked. Taking that as a good sign, Fiyero very carefully brought his lips down, claiming her silken lips once more._

_ After that night, Elphaba and Fiyero had officially called each other boyfriend and girlfriend. They both received a mix of reviews. Some were excited for them both, while others were simply confused and horrified that the tasty Winkie Prince would break up with the beautiful Galinda Upland for…the Artichoke._

_You will never see  
what's inside of me  
I pulled you under just to save myself  
(Save myself)_

Her screams subsided as one by one, the emerald witch placed shards of glass on her tongue, swallowing each one as if they were candy. A small ache, started to pulse within her stomach. Ignoring the pain, Elphaba continued to swallow the tiny pieces of glass, until each piece once cupped within her hand, has disappeared.

_It's caving in around me_

_Fiyero and Elphaba had been walking hand in hand, back from their date, their one year anniversary to be exact. It was a momentous occasion, for both the Winkie Prince, and the emerald witch, for Fiyero had never stayed with a girl for as long as he had with Elphaba. And for Elphaba, well…this was the first, and only relationship, she had ever experienced._

_ It was perfect, Fiyero had picked her up and taken her by carriage, to the little quant town that surrounded Shiz University. There, they walked the boulevard, beneath a canvas of soft, golden lights, the smell of Oz's most rare and exotic flowers, scenting the air._

_ Fiyero, having wrapped his arm protectively around Elphaba's waist, guided her down the boulevard, admiring her beauty as she spouted on and on about Animal rights, and the need for someone to stand up and do something._

_ Fiyero though, simply couldn't really pay any attention to what she was saying, for he was too taken in by her beauty. It didn't help that she was wearing a velvety black dress that clung to her body, accentuating all her womanly curves, nor the plunging neckline. Her long, raven hair was curled, and half pinned back in a delicate bun, as the rest simply cascaded down her back like an ebony waterfall. The soft glow of the candles bathing her skin almost made her glimmer. To him, she simply looked like an angel, swathed within the warmth of heaven's light._

_ After perusing the many shops, and settling on a few new books; which Fiyero had bought, the two settled in at the Wilted Rose, Shiz's most elegant restaurant. The ambiance of the place was simply heavenly, and the food was incredible. Never, in all her life, had she tasted food so exquisite._

_ After dinner, the two had made their way back to Shiz. Fiyero, being the gentleman that he was, walked Elphaba back to Crage Hall. Though once there, Elphaba had started to become nervous, fidgeting with her key, and keeping her eyes down casted to the ground._

_ Afraid, Fiyero very gently placed a hand beneath her chin, and raised her eyes up to meet his own._

_ "What's the matter?" whispers Fiyero._

_ "It's just that…I was wondering if…if" stammers Elphaba._

_(Caving in)  
It's tearing me apart  
(Tearing me)_

_Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle. For once, Elphaba Thropp, the outspoken advocate for Animal rights, was speechless. It was adorable, if not extremely cute. Never, had he seen his girlfriend, be so timid, and shy. _

_ "Fae…what is it that you wish to ask?" whispers Fiyero gently. The hand once cupped beneath her chin, slowly moves up to caress the apple of her cheek._

_It's all coming down around me  
(Coming down)  
_

_ "Do you want to come upstairs?" asks Elphaba._

_Inwardly, Fiyero gasped at the sparkles of gold, twinkling within the dark, deepened depths of her chocolate orbs. It was obvious even to the self-proclaimed brainless Winkie Prince, that this request meant a lot to the green girl. Smiling, Fiyero cups her emerald cheek, while the other gently tangles within her raven tresses._

_ "If you want me too"_

_ "Yes" blushes Elphaba._

"Elphie?" comes a timid, whisper behind the broken door.

Elphaba's eyes snap open at the sound of the familiar voice behind the door. Weakly, she scrambles to her feet, skidding across the blood soaked floor before slamming hard, into the wall.

A small grunt of pain slips past bloodied lips. The world around her spins once again, as white hot pain slices through her abdomen. Doubling over, Elphaba bites the inside of her mouth, in order to silence the scream, tumbling against the edge of her lips.

Feeling something warm and sticky, cover her arms, Elphaba slowly lowers her arms from her abdomen, what she sees, makes the color in her face drain away. Blood, her arms are now covered in blood. Confused, Elphaba's eyes dip down to her stomach, where a large crimson stain slowly starts to consume her stomach, before spilling to the floor.

Another jolt of pain slices through her stomach, before Elphaba lurches forward, and crashes to the ground. Instantly, the green woman's body begins to convulse violently on the floor. Unconsciously, her emerald hands fly up to her stomach, as bile once again rises up her throat. Turning her head to the side, Elphaba vomits pools of blood from her stomach, onto the floor.

"Elphie please open the door!"

_Does anyone  
Care at all?  
__A week after their date, Elphaba and Fiyero walked hand in hand, back from the library, too enthralled in each other's company, neither had taken notice to the large crowd now gathering around Suicide Canal. It was once the voices had reached their ears, that both tore their eyes away from each other._

"_What in Oz is going on?" asks Elphaba confused._

_ "I don't know" is all Fiyero says, before taking off towards the crowd._

_As he nears, Fiyero gasps at the sight of every single student at Shiz, and the Professors, gathered on the grounds, all watching a projection of some kind splayed upon the wall of the old Science building._

_ Fiyero recognized the contraption, as something the Wonderful Wizard had made. It was, after all, something his parents had purchased for his younger siblings back at the Vinkus. It was called a projector, a mechanism that could play movies as well as record events and special occasions. A very expensive thing, that only the richest of people, could afford._

_ Spotting Avaric, Fiyero made his way over to his former roommate and best friend, currently surrounded by ShenShen, Pfannee, and the rest of the Charmed Circle._

_ "Av…what in Oz are you-"_

_But that is all that Fiyero manages to get out, for once he gets close enough, Fiyero soon realizes exactly what the rest of Shiz, is staring at. For on the screen, in all its glory, is the image of him and Elphaba, enraptured in loves duet._

_ "Hideous!"  
"Disgustifying!"_

_ "She really is green all over!"_

_ "I think I'm going to be sick!"_

_ "How could he stomach touching her!"_

_ "She must have bewitched him…either wise why would the delicious Winkie Prince ever, want to bed with her!_

_ "I heard it was a bet made by Avaric and the others that the Fiyero couldn't get the green freaks virginity"_

_Growling, Fiyero turns to glare back at Avaric, who, smiles devilishly back at him. Stepping up next to him, Fiyero grabs at his shirt collar, and pulls him close._

_ "What the hell did you do?"_

_ "Now now…don't get all upset with me…this wasn't my idea…though I wish I had thought of this" smiles Avaric smugly._

_ "Then who...pre tell did do this" growls Fiyero._

_Smiling, Avaric's eyes flash to the side, before returning back to stare at the Winkie Prince. Clenching his teeth, Fiyero's eyes follow to where Avaric's had been. _

_ Stunned, Fiyero lets go of Avaric's shirt, as he stumbles back. His heart races within his chest, as he stares at the one responsible for this depravity; Galinda Upland, dressed in a skimpy pink dress, her golden curls dangling against her bare shoulders, stares back at Fiyero, a smug smile on her satiny lips._

_ "What…what have you done!" roars Fiyero._

_ "Why Fiyero…I don't know what your talking about" giggles Galinda._

_ "Don't be cute with me! What have you done!" growls Fiyero. Angrily, Fiyero steps up to Galinda. Grabbing her arms, he shakes her as his eyes glare maniacally back at the insolent blonde._

_ "Why Fiyero I don't know what you mean, this was after all your idea…I simply helped assist you"_

_ "What…what the hell are you talking about" growls Fiyero._

_ "You're the one who came up with the idea to coax Elphaba into sleeping with you and videotaping the whole thing" laughs Galinda in a wind chimed tone._

_ "Galinda…I" starts Fiyero._

_ "Is it true"_

_Does anyone  
Care at all?  
_

_Startled, Fiyero goes rigid at the voice behind him. Slowly, Fiyero turns to stare back at Elphaba. His heart aches at the sight of his girlfriend, standing rigid before him, her body trembling, and tears brimming against the edges of her chocolate eyes. The sparkling specs of gold, almost glimmer beneath the crystal starlight produced by the moon._

_ "Is it true!" snarls Elphaba._

_ "Elphaba" starts Fiyero, but is quickly cut off by Galinda, Avaric, Pfannee, ShenShen, and the rest of the Charmed Circles._

_ "Of course it is…you honestly didn't think that our Fiyero would truly be into you did you" asks Pfannee._

_ Tears streak like shooting stars down her cheeks, as the trembles grows more violent, and her breath heavy with unfurled rage and pain._

_ "Oh you did…how stupidly naive of you" gushes Pfannee._

_ "Face it honey…no one, could ever love you, nor want to be with you…not even our Fiyero here" smiles ShenShen._

_ "He set the whole thing up…what a brilliant plan Fiyero" giggles Millie, before slapping Fiyero's back._

_ "He's mine. He loves me and only me" smiles Galinda, while lacing her arms around Fiyero's. "why in Oz would you think that he would want you? Other than to use you" _

_ "Just like Galinda would never be your friend…please…a popular girl like Galinda would never want to be seen, let alone waste her time with an aberration like you" giggles Millie._

_ "You mean someone who should never have been born" adds ShenShen._

_ "Yero" whispers Elphaba._

_ "Oh how cute…the Artichoke is going to cry!" laughs ShenShen in a trilling voice._

_A symphony of laughter, of sneers, and abusive words encircle Elphaba's mind. Frantic, Elphaba turns and runs towards Crage Hall, leaving Fiyero to stand rigid, amongst the sea of tormentors, abusers and traitors._

Entering into her dorm, Elphaba slams the door shut as the tears she had struggled to keep from falling, cascade down her cheeks unbidden.

The laughter from earlier fills her ears, making the rage which had dinned during her frantic escape, to ignite within her damaged soul. Screaming, Elphaba storms around her dorm room, grabbing anything she can get her hands up, and throwing it against the wall, or smashing them with her fists.

_I could never be  
_

Having demolished the room, Elphaba makes her way to the bathroom, where she smashes the glass mirror with her fist. Still not satisfied, Elphaba reaches down, and grabs a hold of a jagged piece of glass. Her eyes glued to her reflection, Elphaba slashes the shard against her chest and stomach, leaving jagged, lines of blood to dart like stars across her chest.

Once again staring at the mirror, Elphaba gives her reflection an evil sneer, before spitting at the glass. Taking the shard, Elphaba continues to slice across her stomach, her arms, and her legs, until not a single piece of emerald skin, is left intact. Laughing madly, Elphaba takes the shard, and throws it against the wall, before collapsing dizzily, to the floor.

"Fae please…open the door!" cries Fiyero's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba weakly.

_What you want me to  
You pulled me under_

_Just to save yourself_

Feeing the life drain from her body, Elphaba gives one last shuddering breath, before her vision takes one last deadly dive, into the awaiting darkness. In that moment, the door to the bathroom door crashes open, allowing both Fiyero and Galinda to stumble into the bathroom. Instantly, their eyes stare horrified at the blood smeared against the walls, the broken glass, and blood soaking the bathroom floor.

"Fae!" screams Fiyero.

_Fiyero angrily turns to glare maniacally at Galinda; the softness of his sapphire eyes din, giving way to the darkness now encapsulating his entire body. One thought crashes within his mind; this blonde bitch had just stolen his one chance at happiness._

_ Storming up next to her, Fiyero reaches out, and tangles his fingers within the blonde's bouncy curls. Giving a yelp, Galinda weakly allows Fiyero to pull her against his chest._

_ "What the hell is the matter with you! Why would you do that! Do you have any idea what you have done?"_

_ "Relax FiFi…she'll get over it…besides, she needed to learn her place" smiles Galinda._

_For the first time in his life, Fiyero Tiggular, laid hands on a woman. He didn't mean to, but his rage at what this blonde bitch had done, had gotten the better of him._

_ Avaric, and the rest of the students watch in horror, as Galinda's head snaps violently to the right. Not satisfied, Fiyero reaches for the blonde's face, and turning her once more to face him, Fiyero spats at her, before shaking her violently._

_ "You imbecilic blonde bimbo! You have no idea the damage you have caused her, me, us!" roars Fiyero. _

_ "FiFi" whimpers Galinda._

_ "You killed her Galinda…if she dies…then her death will be on your hands" growls Fiyero threateningly. "I'll make sure you, and anyone else who took part in this depravity…pay"_

_ "She'll get over it Fiyero, you don't have to be so angry" replies Avaric, hoping to qualm the Prince's anger._

_ "You don't know jack shit…none of you!" Roars Fiyero, before turning and glaring back at Galinda "Least of all a heartless whore like you"_

_ Dropping her on the ground, Fiyero turns and faces the crowd. "None of you, have ever given consideration for the actions you've done to others, the hateful words spoken to those you deemed beneath you, fashion disasters, nerds. The words the actions we use hurts…cuts them deep, leaving them wounded, and broken…with no other way out but to hurt themselves in order to relieve the pain. Animals. That's what we are. No not animals…animals at least don't kill their own kind…were the true monsters…not her"_

_ With that, Fiyero takes off towards Crage Hall, fear of the outcome this prank had done to his beloved._

_ At first, Galinda stands frozen in place, her eyes stare blankly a head as the words Fiyero had spoken, ring truth, within her head. Not many knew of Galinda's childhood, for none were deemed "privileged" enough to know, save her Elphie. _

_ Truthfully, at the beginning, Galinda herself was not as beautiful as she is now. When she was younger, she had been overweight, with teeth crooked, and terrible acne. It took her mother secretly taking in to a specialty shop, before all the "ugliness" had finally gone away. Yet during that time, Galinda Upland, had received first had, how cruel others words could hurt. She was bullied and teased, constantly pushed in the mud. No one wanted to be her friend, no one wanted to even be near her, let alone play with her._

_ For years, Galinda had been a lonely child, until, when she reached puberty, the things that had kept her isolated from others, had cleared, and her real beauty, finally came out._

_ Once that happened, kids from all over the Gillikin, pleaded and pushed, to be her friend. To which she allowed, after of course, making many of her abusers suffer for what they had done._

_ Hence, why, the blonde became cruel, and cold-hearted._

_ "Hey Galinda…you okay?" asks Avaric._

_ "What have I done" whispers Galinda, tears brimming along the edges of her eyes._

_ "What was that?" asks Avaric._

_ "He was right…were all horrendible people…just because we have money and power, doesn't mean we have to treat others as if they are beneath us" replies Galinda._

_ "Ah Galinda dear, that's exactly what we do" sneers Pfannee._

_ "No…not anymore" replies Galinda, before taking off towards her dorms. _

_ "Don't tell me you feel sorry for the Artichoke" laughs ShenShen._

_ "Yes, I do, she's more of human being than any of you" snarls Galinda._

_ "She's a freak!" exclaims Millie._

_ "Why, because she has green skin? What's wrong with that?"_

_ "It's not right, it's freakish!" exclaims Millie._

_ "Your skin condition wasn't any better, was it Millie" sneers Galinda._

_ "You promised not to tell" snarls Millie._

_ "What, that you have psoriasis and that your skin flakes…oh but that's not freakish now is it" asks Galinda._

_ "You have no right!" starts Pfannee. _

_ "Or you, you who has severe acne not only growing on your face that you must have laser treatments for, but also on your back, and your butt…or lack there off" continues Galinda, not caring._

_ "How dare you!" growls Pfannee._

_ "See, even the beautiful people have flaws…all of us. Yet we ignore it because of the extent to which they go to cover it. Elphaba has always been proud of her green skin…and that's something that, I myself wish I had. That confidence, that love for themselves…that's something all of us lack…we should all be ashamed…horrified by the way we treated Miss Elphaba. And I for one, am determined to make it right" replies Galinda._

_ Silence follows. Giving a curt nod to the others, Galinda takes off towards Crage hall, leaving the others in deathly silence._

_ "She's right you know "sniffs Boq._

_ "Shut up Biq" snarls Avaric._

_An ear-splitting scream soon pierces the silence, drawing every head to turn towards Crage Hall. In an instant, everyone runs towards the girls dorms, fearful to what they would find._

Galinda watches in shock as Fiyero slides down towards his beloved's crumpled form. Gently, he cradles her against his chest. A hard shudder rises up his body as his hands grasp loosely around Elphaba's limp hand. The icy feel of death, seeps deep into Fiyero's flesh, making him shiver.

"Fae…Fae!" screams Fiyero.

Gently, Fiyero rests her body against the wall. His hands reach out, and grab at either side of her face, forcing her to look back at him. But the deathly kiss of death, stares back through dead, chocolate eyes.

"Fae…no" cries Fiyero.

By now, the entire student body had gathered, all wishing to catch a glimpse at the horror held within. Fiyero, hunched over, cries into Elphaba's silken hair. His heart, breaks within his chest, knowing that he was too late, in saving the woman he loves from the vile hands of Death's deadly kiss.

Robotically, Galinda steps further into the bathroom, her dark, cerulean eyes stare almost hauntingly at the words smeared in blood on the bathroom wall, where Fiyero remains, hunched over, clutching his love close to his chest.

The words swirled around her, before darkness slowly drifted over her, encasing her in its silken lullaby. Spinning madly, the blonde gives one final lurch, before falling into the folds of darkness.

_I could never be  
what you want me to be,  
you pulled me under just  
to save yourself_

I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and I truly hope I had not offended anyone with the content of this story either. For me, this one-shot was extremely hard to write, due to some of the content in it. I myself had been a victim of depression and when in High School, had hit rock bottom. Thankfully, I had the love and support of my family, who helped me to see there, was so much that life could still offer.

So thank you again for reading, and I sincerely hope that no one was offended. Please review


End file.
